1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction and discharge apparatus for a drilling fluid which is used in a material-removing treatment of hard constructional components formed of concrete, stone, brickwork, and the like, and including at least two airtight and liquidtight reservoirs, with the first reservoir being connected with a vacuum-producing device and a suction conduit, and with the second reservoir being connected with an overpressure-producing device and a discharge conduit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drilling fluids, preferably water, are used in treatment of hard constructional components formed, e.g., of concrete, stone, brickwork and the like, for cooling a working tool and for removal of drillings and the like produced during, e.g., forming a bore in a hard constructional component.
European Publication EP-0 776 627 discloses a suction and discharge apparatus for removing a drilling fluid, in which drillings or the like are dispersed, and for delivering a clean drilling fluid to a point of treatment. The disclosed apparatus includes two closed reservoirs, with a smaller reservoir being located in a larger reservoir. The larger reservoir cooperates with a vacuum-producing device. The produced vacuum provides for flow of the drilling fluid, together with drilling dispersed therein, through a suction conduit to the second reservoir. An overpressure-producing device and a discharge conduit provide for the delivery of a clean drilling fluid, which is located in the second reservoir, to the treatment point. Because both reservoirs have limited dimensions, a continuous filling of the smaller reservoir and a continuous draining of the larger reservoir, during the working process, is necessary. These measures not only increases the operational time but also adversely affects the handling of the apparatus.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a suction and discharge apparatus for drilling fluids which permits to reduce the operational time and facilitates handling of the apparatus.